


Making Amends

by Midotaka16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I don't do unhappy endings, M/M, angst with happy ending, sick!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec returns to Magnus' apartment after an argument to find out that he has made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic really shows what I like in my fanfiction...Like my other couple of malec fanfics, I included angst and fluff. I really adore vulnerable Magnus, so yeah...
> 
> I swear i'm trying to write enough fanfictions to stop myself from wanting more hurt Magnus.

After a terrible argument, Alec had stayed away from home for a week, trying to let himself cool down and give Magnus space. On Tuesday night, Alec came home quietly, hoping for Magnus' forgiveness. As he opened the door, he peeked inside to find Magnus lying on the carpet unconscious. Alec's heart stopped for a second, and he quickly dropped everything to run to Magnus' limp body. "Sweetheart," he murmured tremulously. "Oh Magnus, what has happened?"

Magnus' face was flushed with a fever and his eyelashes fluttered. Alec lifted Magnus' head gently to check to see if he had injured himself by falling. There was no wound and Alec let out a sigh of relief before scanning Alec's body. He looked fine, except for a high fever. Alec picked Magnus up and carried him to their bed. Magnus did not wake. A soft moan escaped his lips and Alec felt his chest clench up. 

He laid Magnus on the bed and rushed to the restroom to get a wet washcloth. Magnus was letting out purple and blue sparks from his fingers because he was too sick to control his powers. He twisted on the bed, crying out for Alec, for his friends. Worried, Alec took out his phone and called Catarina. "Hello?" He heard her answer. "Who's this?"

"It's me, Alec. Magnus is really sick, and I don't know what to do. I didn't even know that warlocks could get sick."

"I'm on my way." Alec returned his gaze to Magnus, who was still sweaty and feverish. He gently stroked Magnus' limp hair that was uncolored for once. "I'm so sorry for leaving." He breathed. " I'm so so sorry." 

Catarina appeared out of nowhere carrying a bag of equipment. "I need you to tell me what happened, why didn't you call me earlier?"

Alec looked down. "We got into a fight a week ago and I came back today to find him unconscious on the carpet. He has a high fever and well, you can see those sparks." 

Catarina let out a frustrated sigh. "Get out, I think I know what's wrong. He's been emotionally hurt, and that made him ill." 

With one last stroke to his face, Alec left the room and sat on a couch. He placed his head in his hands, wondering how he could have been so foolish. Chairman Meow appeared out of thin air and nuzzled Alec's foot. He picked the cat up and buried his face into the soft fur. "I've been so stupid Chairman. So stupid. I shouldn't have left Magnus alone with his fears. I love him so much, but I keep hurting him. "

##### ~~~~~~~

When Catarina finally opened the door, Alec jumped up from where he had been petting the Chairman. "He's okay. I gave him something for the fever. " She interjected before he could open his mouth. "But you, " she stalked closer, eyes blazing with quiet fury. "You need to take care of him. Magnus has had his heart broken too many times in the past because he is too willing to open his heart." 

Alec looked at her silently as she continued. "I swear to god, Magnus may not have that many close friends still alive, but Raphael and I will gut you if you hurt him." Her tone softened. "He's asking for you."

With that she disappeared and Alec rushed inside. Magnus was still lying down on the bed, but he looked much better. His face had regained some of the color he normally had, and Magnus seemed less dazed. At the sound of Alec's approach, he turned his head and smiled gently. "Alec, you came back for me." Alec cupped his face and kissed him gently. 

"Of course, I did," he whispered, tears slowly falling from his eyes. "I adore you. Magnus, I'm so sorry about not coming home. I should never have left you alone." 

Magnus slipped his hand into Alec's. "Oh babe, I know that you love me. I see it every day, every time you look at me, every time you buy me make up and gifts even when it's just a normal day. I see it when you kiss me good bye in the morning, when you cheer me up on a bad day, when you take my mind off the pain of my upbringing and of my demons in my soul. This incident is nothing, as long as you continue to stay with me. All of this makes us stronger."

Alec kissed him again. "I will stay with you, forever. I love everything about you, demon ancestry or not. I'll make up for this," he promised. "With anything you want." 

Magnus grinned evilly. "Well, if you said anything," he scanned his eyes down. "We haven't done anything remotely fun, in the last week."

Alec glared at him disapprovingly. "You are still recovering. I'm going to make sure that you are 100% okay before letting you do anything strenuous." Magnus pouted and pulled Alec down for a long sweet kiss. 

"Let's rest."


End file.
